dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhuge Liang
Profile Name: Zhuge Liang Kingdom: Shu Position: General/Strategist Age: 27 Weapon: Feathered Fan Family: Zhuge Jin (Brother), Zhuge Zhao (Son), Zhuge Qiao (Adopted Son) Spouse: Yue Ying Background Zhuge Liang is a master strategist and is one of the good characters in the game. He is the rival of Sima Yi, who is also a master strategist, and who seems to be the "evil" version of Zhuge Liang. Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang seem to be like Yin and Yang. Sima Yi fights on the side of evil, and he has an outfit an a voice to match. His outfit is a long, purple outfit, and his voice is high raspy, much like TV super villians' voices are. His weapon is a "fan" of black feathers, which is the complete opposite of Zhuge Liang, who also has a "fan" of feathers, but his feathers are white. Zhuge Liang, however, wears a long, white outfit with green in it, and he has "yin and yang" signs all over it, which might connect him to Sima Yi. They also have the exact same attack, shooting lasers from their fans. These two men seem to be like twins, one evil, and one good. However, there are a few small differences between them to make them look better than the other one. For instance, Zhuge Liang doesn't fight much, so he is seen as weak, whereas Sima Yi fights all the time, however, when you do have to fight Zhuge Liang, he is stronger than Sima Yi. Sima Yi also doesn't have a love interest, meaning he's single, but Zhuge Liang has a wife named Yue Ying, who is a top inventor and who invents the weapons to help them win most of the battles. So between the two, Zhuge Liang is probably the strongest. Zhuge Liang is married to Yue Ying. Since Yue Ying is a skilled inventor and very wise, Zhuge Liang wanted to immediatly seek her out and marry her. Even after everyone told him that she was unattractive, he still sought after her. When he finally met her, Yue Ying challenged him to a battle, thinking he was an enemy. Zhuge Liang agreed and battled her. When Yue Ying lost, she accepted her defeat and said she would be Zhuge Liang's servant since she lost to him. He told her that he didn't wish for her to be his servant, but to just walk along side him as his wife. From that day forward, they were man and wife. Zhuge Liang is very proper, and hates anything barbaric, which is why he invaded the lands of Nanman and called everyone there "savages" or "barbarians" because they lived in the jungle. He then proceeded to take down the Nanman king, Meng Huo. However, he did not capture Meng Huo and keep him prisoner. Instead, he struck a deal with the king that he would let him go if he protected the southern borders of Shu. Meng Huo agreed and fought off anyone who tried to invade Shu through its southern borders. Category:Characters